


Dragon

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Series: Jonsa Week [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: For their half year anniversary Jon takes Sansa to the natural historical museum in London to see the dinosaurs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Jonsa week on tumblr

Sansa had her fingers curled around Jon’s wrists, a smile spreading across her face. She had been looking forward to this day for weeks now, ever since their last date to celebrate their five month anniversary.

Today they were celebrating that they were together for half a year now.

Sansa didn’t regret a minute of it. She didn’t even regret a second of it. If she regretted something, it were the minutes and seconds of her life she had not shared with him.

“A few more steps.” Jon’s hands were covering her eyes and his chest was pressed to her back. Without a doubt his curls were blown by the wind and without a doubt every girl would stare at him for a few seconds too long.

The first few weeks of their relationship Sansa had been jealous whenever another woman looked at her handsome boyfriend. Nowadays she only noticed how Jon never stared back. Sansa wasn’t sure if Jon even noticed all those glances.

“And we’re there.” Jon stood still and slowly he took his hands away. “I hope you’ll like it.” He stepped back and Sansa blinked a few times before she was used to the light.

They were standing in front a huge building with a ornate facade.

“The natural history museum?” Sansa turned around and Jon shrugged his shoulders, his hands hidden in the pockets of his jeans.

“You’ve never been here, right?” He smiled. He had a wonderful smile and even if Sansa would have hated everything in the natural history museum, she still wouldn’t tell him to make sure that smile wouldn’t fade.

“No, have you?” She cocked her head and Jon shook his.

“But I already have the tickets.” He held them up and Sansa couldn’t help smiling back at him.

She had never felt this comfortable around someone, this herself, this easy. She didn’t have to worry about what she said or what she did.

Jon loved her. No matter what. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders when she was crying and he laughed along when she was telling a joke. He was never disappointed when she didn’t felt like answering a question. He was always there when she had something to say.

“Is there anything specific you want to see here?” Sansa grabbed his hand and she pulled him along while she made her way inside. As soon as their tickets were checked she froze in the huge hall.

This museum was more of a palace than a museum. If all the tourists had been servants and maids, Sansa could have felt like a princess with Jon as her prince.

“I want to see the dinosaurs.” Jon swallowed. “I had a special thing with dragons when I was a boy.”

Sansa cocked her head, a teasing smile playing around her lips. “You don’t have that special thing anymore?” She waited until Jon’s glance met hers and she squeezed the hand she was still holding. “Girls never outgrow their longing to be a princess, so why should boys outgrow their longing to fight a dragon?”

“I don’t want to fight it.” Jon shook his head, the smile now brightening while he studied the map to find the nearest dinosaur skeleton. “I want to ride it.”

Sansa stared at him for a short moment. She could imagine him between the majestic wings of a dragon. She could imagine his hair dancing in the wind. She could imagine the huge smile on his face.

He would look like a king. Or maybe he would even look like a God. “I would gladly take you with me?” Jon took a deep breath before he started walking. He climbed a few stairs, walked down a few other ones and eventually he stood still, his eyes glued to the lifeless bones of the dinosaur in the big salon.

“Actually, it would be a quite smart way to rescue a princess from a tower.” Even though they were standing on top of the stairs, they were not even reaching the height of the dinosaur’s kneecaps. “Instead of fighting the dragon, you make him your friend. Instead of climbing all those stairs to the top, the dragon would help you to climb trough the window.”

“You wouldn’t let your hair grow for me?” Jon managed to look away from the dinosaur, but Sansa shook her head.

“I like that dragon idea a lot better, actually.” She walked down the stairs, pulling Jon with her.

The dinosaur was even more impressive up close and she saw how Jon almost broke his own neck to be able to look up. “You might need a ladder to get on his back, though.” Sansa smiled and Jon’s lips curled up too.

“I’d find a way.” Jon wrapped his arm around Sansa’s waist and pulled her a little closer towards him. “For you, I’d always find a way.” He wasn’t the first boy she was dating who told her that. He was however the first man she actually believed.


End file.
